


I Need You To Pretend You're My Boyfriend

by MythicalWillit



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carnival, Drabble Collection, Fair, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalWillit/pseuds/MythicalWillit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is being bothered by a flirty stranger at the carnival. How can he make him go away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You To Pretend You're My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the master drabble prompt I'm doing, but my drabbles are usually quite long.

  
**Ding ding ding ding!**  
  
Rhett aimed his water gun carefully and fired at the designated target, making the toy clown on the pole slowly climb up from the pressure. He was at a carnival with Link, something that was not exactly planned for the evening, but he was glad they stopped by. Rhett saw the lights of the carnival as they were driving back from the studio and he urged Link to pull over, he wanted some of that deliciously deep fried carnival food.  
  
“After our episode about if things would deep fry, you would think funnel cake would be boring for you, man.” Link smiled and shook his head, pulling into a spot in the lot. To be honest, Link always liked carnivals, the cotton candy and the Ferris wheel were always his favorite.

So here they were. Link was cheering for Rhett as the man focused in on the target, trying to beat the clock to win a prize. “Come on, dude!” Link laughed behind Rhett, clapping when Rhett made the target.  
  
“WE HAVE A WINNER!” the stand guy announced, pointing his cane at the tall man.  
  
Rhett whooped and did a little fist pump, hoisting the gun over his shoulder.  
  
“That's how it's done, son!” Rhett yelled out over the crowd, his voice evident and a little gritty whenever he got excited about something. He turned around and grinned cheekily at Link. Link felt momentarily flushed by his friend's bright eyes and wide smile, but ignored his feelings and clapped for Rhett. He didn't feel like ruining this night with his silly crush on his best friend. Besides, he was enjoying the carnival with Rhett alone, it almost felt like a date.  
  
While Rhett was leaning over the stand, looking at his pick of the prizes, Link wandered over to a stand a couple feet away to look at a stand where you were given 3 balls and have to throw it through a target. After thinking about it, he decided to go for it, traded in some of his tickets, and got the balls. Link steadied his stance, wiggling his hips a little and stood poised with the ball. He made a toss, watched it sail...  
  
And miss the target. Completely.  
  
“Aw man.” Link moaned to himself. He picked up another ball to try again, adjusting his glasses.  
  
“You should lean forward more and throw a little more to the right, it'll help.”  
  
Link jumped a little at the voice so close to him before turning to the side, facing a man that was looking down at him with a smile. He had blonde hair, a bit lighter than Rhett's, and a smooth jaw. His grey eyes shone in the flashing carnival lights, and he seemed friendly enough.  
  
“Oh... okay.” Link blinked and turned back to the stand, hesitating before doing what the stranger suggested, leaning forward more, his skinny jeans accentuating his lithe backside. The stranger briefly looked down, appreciating the view before focusing back on Link as he tossed the ball again. This time, he was much closer to the target, but still missed. Link stood up straight and faced the man again.  
  
“Ah, thank you, that was better...”  
  
“Lionel.”  
  
Link blinked back at him, still holding his ball. “Pardon?”  
  
“My name is Lionel, and yours is...?”  
  
“Um.. “ Link looked to the side, searching for Rhett, but to no avail. “Link.”  
  
“Link... I like that, it suits you.”  
  
_It suits me? You don't even know me._ Link thought quizzically, spinning the ball in his hand. “Thanks?”  
  
“Here, let me help you with the last ball.” Lionel approached Link with a flirty smile, gently lifting Link's arm. “Put your arm like this, and lean forward.”  
  
Link hesitantly did as he was told, feeling a little awkward being in such close proximity with a stranger. Lionel hummed in approval. “Mmmhm, yes... just like that. Now throw.” Lionel stepped back, a little, but Link still felt his taller form close by.  
  
_Not as tall as Rhett._  
  
Link tossed the ball and made it in the hole this time. He smiled happily, momentarily forgetting his awkwardness and looked up at Lionel. “Thanks, that worked!” He picked out a prize (somehow he managed to get a food voucher for cotton candy, he didn't even know that was a prize) and nodded his head in thanks to Lionel.  
  
“Thanks for your help, I gotta get goin'.”  
  
“Really? I have some more games I can show you, bring you around... with your cute face we could probably get some free prizes too.” Lionel winked. “I can show you a good time. I love your little southern accent, it's really sexy.”  
  
Now Link was a little weirded out. Did this guy just offer...?  
  
“I have to get back to my boyfriend.” Link blurted out, eyes now desperately seeking out Rhett's tall form amidst the crowd. Lionel simply chuckled, stepping a little closer, grazing his long fingers over Link's bicep.  
  
“A boyfriend? Where is he? Why did he let a pretty thing like you out of his sight?”

Before Link could answer he felt a strong, familiar arm wrap around his waist and forcefully pull him back into a solid, muscular chest. Lionel's face was priceless, mouth gaping and eyes opened wide. Link looked up, his forehead grazing a chin adorned with an all too familiar beard.  
  
“I didn't.” Rhett gritted out, his voice dangerously low.

 _Rhett! Thank God!_ Link mentally shouted, but he was trying to suppress his blush. What the hell was Rhett doing? Did he hear Link call him his boyfriend?

Lionel relaxed his face a little, but was obviously wary of the giant man now holding Link to him possessively. “Wow, okay, um... I didn't know.”  
  
“I bet you didn't.” Rhett's southern drawl came out heavily, making Link want to melt right there. “He's not interested in having a good time with _you._ ” Rhett spun Link around, Link easily complying, his whole body on autopilot. “You alright, baby?” Rhett's eyes were soft, searching, his massive hand coming up to stroke Link's hot cheek. Rhett seemed even taller to Link now, as if he willed himself to look as dominating and intimidating as possible.  
  
“Y-yes... thank you.” Link stuttered out, hand now crumpling his prize voucher into bits. Oh my God, Rhett heard everything. He heard Link call him his boyfriend, and he was playing along.

Lionel put up his hands in defeat, stepping back. “Woah, okay, sorry. I know when to back down.” Cautiously, Lionel walked away, constantly looking back at Rhett as the giant man met him with a steely gaze.  
  
At last, they were alone together again. The crowd, unaware of what transpired, walked by. Link didn't say anything for a while, looking to the side. What was he _supposed_ to say?  
  
“Thanks, man... you didn't have to do that. Sorry I dragged you into this.” Link started to step back, pulling away from the embrace, but Rhett's arm was a solid brace against his back. Rhett looked down at him, pulling him closer again.  
  
“I did. Can't have some idiot comin' around tryin' to sweet talk what is mine.” Rhett said fiercely, smiling a little and bending down to kiss the top of Link's head. “I'm your boyfriend, after all.”

Link blushed hard, mouth open as he scrambled mentally for stable ground. What was happening?  
  
“Stay close to me tonight, darlin'. You're too gorgeous and I don't want anyone to snatch you up.” Rhett chuckled, keeping his arm on Link's waist as he walked back to the prize stand he was by earlier, getting the prize he left when he saw Link had disappeared. It was a purple stuffed bear that said “I love you” on the tummy. He gave it to Link with a smile. Link paused, before smiling shyly and taking it.  
  
“You don't have to act like this, Rhett... he's gone.” Link muttered, but secretly he loved every minute of it.  
  
“Who's acting? I thought we were on a date anyway. Come on, let's get you some cotton candy.” Rhett grasped Link's hand, looking down at him with a knowing smile before swooping down and kissing Link firmly on the lips. Link stood still for a few seconds before slowly kissing back, eyes slipping shut. He know they would probably have to talk about what transpired between them later, but for now...  
  
For now, with the carnival lights, and the fuzzy bear clasped under his arm, everything was alright. 


End file.
